Her Memories
by Nyoko-tan
Summary: A new start at life. Haji and Saya meet again after Diva's death. Question is, why is she awake after only ten years? And how will she react as she regains *insert cheesy repeat of title here*
1. Prologue

Hi, nyoko-tan here! Been awhile since my last post. Well, I'm making no excuses there. This is my first Blood+ entry, so please comment. Flames are welcome, but constructive criticism is preferred.

Disclaimer: Is there really any point to this? I obviously don't own Blood+, or I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. And what if, for some strange reason, the owner of Blood+ decided to write fanfiction of it? Would they still be required to write the disclaimer? - Brought to you by the society of me against unnecessary disclaimers.

Her sleep was sweet. Memories of loved ones faded in her dreams, until nothing was left but a vague sense of déjà vu, that she should know them, but for some reason, doesn't. And suddenly, it was all over. She couldn't seem to catch her breath. Untrimmed nails tore effortlessly through a silken barrier, and she fell in a punctuated manner, the strong, but thin, threads holding her up for a few scant moments before snapping. A scream of pain pierced the air, an automatic reaction from both her hypersensitive nerves reacting to a new stimulus, cold and hard, and overexerting her long disused muscles.

* * *

He rushed to the tomb where she slept. Although unsure of why she had awoken so early, he couldn't help the happiness that bubbled in him at the thought of seeing her. Setting a firm hand on the door, he pushed it open.

* * *

The light was bright and hurt her eyes. Squinting, she saw a black blob move slowly forward. Her mouth watered as she picked up on his aroma, a succulent combination or roses, rosin, blood, and... ...something else. The blob touched her gently, pulling her into his lap as he sat down. Instinctively, her lips touched his neck.

"Saya, drink." A low voice came from the blob, more white showing as he bared his neck.

So she did.

A whirlwind of memories flew through her mind. Her vision cleared, and she looked directly into the dove grey eyes of the person in front of her. She had missed him. Fingertips gingerly grazed his lips. She was... He was...

And then they were gone. She had no knowledge of who she was, who he was. But she knew the she loved him, and that he would keep her safe.

So, tell me what you think of the first chapter, I know it's short, but it is just a prolouge. In case anyone's wondering why she got her memories then lost them, it's a reference to the first and second episode. She drinks Haji's blood and regains her memories for all of thirty seconds while she kills a Chiropteran, then passes out. See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

Oi! Nyoko-tan here! I didn't get as many people subscribing to me as I did to my first story. Ah, well, with the (lack of) length of the prologue, that is to be expected. If you check my livejournal, you should soon be able to find information on any Ocs that may appear in my stories, as well as what my next stories will be about. I'm always free for a chat, so feel free to message me, or comment. In fact, please do. I find that lately I only log on to hear your opinions (and laugh at them, if you flame me). BTW, {this is an in-story author's note}

Disclaimer: I am not writing this crap again. You want to see it again, hit the back button -Brought to you by the society of me against disclaimers.

As expected, her memories had not yet returned. Haji lifted Saya's sleeping form and headed to the OMORO {yes, it's supposed to be in all caps}. He hoped to reach home quietly, to get Saya through the door and to her bed so that she could have a bit more rest before facing her family. Of course, fate would give him no such luck. As Haji walked through the door, Saya resting bridal style in his arms, he was more than a bit perturbed to find Kai behind the counter rather than in the kitchen. Haji took a deep breath and braced himself for the onslaught of questions, thankful to be spared the third degree from the twins (they were at school).

"Is that Saya? After only ten years? Why didn't you tell me? Is she okay? Why is she still asleep?" Kai continued on in this fashion, his over-excitement keeping his volume well over a reasonable level.

"Kai! Quiet down. You will wake her." Haji replied in a low voice, gazing in adoration at the sleeping form in his arms.

"So-"

"Shh"

"So?" Kai continued, finally using his inside voice, "She shouldn't still be sleeping, right?"

The brunette sighed; he did not have time for this. Ignoring the rest of the restauranteur's crescendo-ing comments, he glided up the stairs and into Saya's bedroom.

"At least answer one question." Kai all but pleaded.

"Yes. Yes. Because I myself only just found out. Time will tell. And she always does when waking up."

He shut the western style door in Kai's face, leaving him to decipher exactly what had been said.

Haji carefully set Saya on her bed. Saya let out a hum of discontent. Unconsciously fisting her fingers in his lapel, her weight brought him down on top of her. Haji, now half-sprawled on top of her, tucked a loose hair behind her ear. Even in sleep, she didn't want to let him go. Charmed as he was by her actions, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "If that is what you wish."

* * *

Five hours passed, and though he didn't want to, Haji had to attend to other duties. The twins would be home soon, and would no doubt demand to see their beloved Ojisan. Reluctantly, he uncurled her phalanges from his shirt and descended the stairs. Kai concerned himself with cleaning the bar's counter.

Sure enough, two near-simultaneous Tadaima!'s rang through the restaurant, followed closely by two giggling elementary schoolers clad in their winter uniforms. They happily scrambled to him waving their hands excitedly with shouts of "Ojisan, carry me!" and "Haji Ojisan, piggyback!" completely ignoring Kai's shouts of "What about me?". After a few seconds, the twins began to notice something...off...about Haji's attire. Looking up with big sapphire eyes, Hibiki frowned, "Where's Ojisan's jacket?"

A resounding crash answered her question. Saya, dressed only in Haji's jacket, had decided to join them, but had tripped on the last stair. His failure to capture her (due to his preoccupation with the twins) had resulted in a small scrape on her forehead. Saya cried in pain, her infantile state making her unable to express her discomfort otherwise. At her side immediately, Haji knelt and scooped her into his arms. Just as quickly, Saya's sobs quieted to hiccuping snivels.

Kai's horrified expression explained his thoughts. He had expected Saya to retain her memories. Any questions he might have had were stalled in his throat as Kanade spoke, "Who is that?"

Haji smiled slightly at her curiosity. "This is your Obasan, Saya."

Gah! Writer's block hit right in the middle of the story. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be posted whenever I feel like it/ when I get a particularly inspiring review. Also, the rating may rise, but I think that at that point, I'll simply do another story. You know, like a series. Anyway, I should get back to perusing other fanfics. Oh! If anyone really wants to see the livejournal OC bios, I would like them requested first. No point in going through the trouble of posting something if nobody's gonna read it.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello all! Nyoko-tan here again. My gosh, I got so many hits on the last chapter. I love you all! Especially the reviewers. Seriously, I don't care if it's signed or not. However, if the review is signed, I might just respond to it. Also, to my reviewers, please add constructive criticism to reviews (except Marybella and Alderon, you guys really help out, even if you didn't put a lot in this time. That is why I treasure your reviews the most). While I adore your praise, please make it so that my ego doesn't inflate too much. Seriously. For about thirty minutes I honestly considered making and joining my own fan club (which I will create should anyone want to join). Moving on, I've decided not to post the OC bios until the OC's appear in the story. Yes, OC's is the correct plural, for special plurals you add an 's. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: (left blank for purposes previously explained)- brought to you by the society of me against disclaimers

{Recap} Haji smiled slightly at her curiosity. "This is your Obasan, Saya." {End Recap}

"Obasan?" Both twins simultaneously responded, ever-growing smiles gracing their peached faces.

They ran to her side as Haji stood, yanking and hanging on her {his? She is wearing his jacket...nvm} jacket. Saya glanced anxiously at the two mini-Sayas giggling excitedly.

Haji, walking to the now blue-faced Kai, cut off any frantic questions. "I believe it is time for their appointment. I shall take them this time."

He pulled Saya from her inadvertent tormentors and told the twins to get ready to go. Kai finally found his voice. "You're not taking her like that are you?" He harshly inquired, experimentally eying his sister's attire, its modesty severely downplayed by the irregular pattern of children's footsteps. It wasn't what Kai wanted to say, but at this point his mind couldn't form the question he so desperately wanted answered.

"Of course not." Haji stated, taking Saya in his arms and speeding to her room. He sat her on her bed, wondering what would be the best choice of clothing. Despite Haji's jacket keeping her (currently nonexistant) modesty intact, it was not appropriate everyday wear. After a bit of rummaging through her well-stocked (by him, of course) closets and drawers, he placed the items on the bed next to her. Haji unzipped the jacket, then gently pulled each arm from its sleeve.

Saya swiped a modest white bra from the small clothes pile he was reaching for. She then proceeded to put her head through one of the arm straps. Realizing she was stuck, Saya began to whine uncomfortably. Chuckling at her innocent attempt to dress herself, the brunette gingerly got the bra off of her. "Arms out, Saya." She did as ordered, parroting with an "Arm zout! Saya!" Haji correctly affixed the brassier to her person, smiling at her childish language. Normally it took her at least a month to even attempt to speak beyond her infantile testings of her voice, but here she was already making a toddler's facade of his speech.

While sliding the matching white panties up Saya's legs, she stood, seemingly reflexively, to help him. He held out a pink sundress splattered with tiny red +'s (he assumed them to represent flowers) and his queen immediately raised her arms. Haji then helped her into her school-authorized knee high socks and loafers before helping her into a khaki jacket reminiscent of the vest she had worn during the war. While it never got cold in Okinawa per-say, there was a slight chill in the winter months, and he wanted to make sure that she was properly dressed.

Saya pointed to herself, saying, "Saya!" She then pointed to Haji and adopted a questioning expression.

Haji smiled at her guileless black cherry eyes. "I am Haji. Are you ready to go?"

"Haji! Ready to go!" She repeated while glomping him.

The pair joined the twins downstairs and left for Julia's clinic, not even giving Kai the chance to ask his burning question.

Well, this chapter kinda sucked! Of course, I could make them longer, but then it would take me forever to actually write or post them. Sorry the story's starting so slow, but it's to emphasize Saya's absolute cuteness, and how the characters act as a family to cope with a memory-less Saya. Mostly it's to pry into Haji's brain as he takes care of her. Think about it, he does this every time she wakes up (as is heavily implied by the novelization in one sentence in book two). Anyway, the next chapter will be up as soon as I figure out how to write it without sounding repetitive and get off my lazy ass to do it. Also, to that one anon reviewer (you know who you are), I ship L/Misa too. Btw, if anyone needs my beta services, I would be glad to provide them. The quality of fanfictions has been going downhill recently, and even tiny mistakes bug me. I myself do not use a beta, but that is because I feel confident in my ability to use grammar effectively and use the correct spelling of words. Remember kiddos, homonyms are not good substitutes for the desired word. Most of the current Blood+ fanfiction writers need a beta, especially if you speak a different language than the one you are writing in. Advanced quality=more positive reviews people.


End file.
